


Crests: The Good and the Bad (Golden Deer)

by bethany81707



Series: Events Reinterpreted [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arguing, Bad Flirting, Dark Claude von Riegan, Flash Fic, Gen, Suspicions, friction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Edelgard confronts Claude about her suspicions, wondering whether she's looking at a potential ally or a dangerous enemy.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan
Series: Events Reinterpreted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148003
Kudos: 2





	Crests: The Good and the Bad (Golden Deer)

“This library holds many secrets. Tomas has been quite helpful in procuring some from between the lines and in the books missing from the shelves, but for someone like me, who knew so little and has so much to learn, there can never be enough to glean,” Claude said, tapping his books thoughtfully.

“Oh? So much to learn, hm? And have you not been criticising me for ignorance?” Zelda asked, folding her arms sternly.

“Ah, dear Teach, there is a difference between the facts that nearly every book will shed some light on and the facts that exist only in whispered breaths, secrets shared between forgotten faces. Besides, I can hardly share such stories of my past openly, can I?” Claude asked with a hurt look.

“Discussing secrets, are we? I could bear to part with some of mine for yours,” Edelgard remarked, looking around furtively as she took a seat next to Claude and Zelda’s desk. Claude, without missing a beat, turned to Edelgard with a cheeky grin and a sly pose.

“Miss prim and proper, sharing her secrets? Are you sure you could survive that, Your Highness? I haven’t heard you sharing secrets with anybody except that dark and brooding stranger of yours,” Claude said. Edelgard’s fists clenched, and she slipped them under the desk, a movement Claude’s eyes followed.

“I meant what I said, Claude. There are some important questions I need to ask you. Why did you appear from nowhere? What happened to all the alternative choices in Riegan’s family tree that tragically lost their lives in increasingly interesting accidents? I’m not asking for much here,” Edelgard said.

“And yet you’re asking for more than I can give away. My relative’s deaths are as mysterious to me as they are to you, though I will take note of how quickly your mind jumped to foul play. And as for where I came from? That, my dear, is a mystery I only care to share on a need to know basis. And even Teach here doesn’t need to know yet,” Claude teased.

“You know, now that she mentions it, why aren’t I on the need to know basis here?” Zelda asked, her hand brushing against the Sword of the Creator in a movement that would’ve looked cooler if Claude could see the sword.

“My one weakness, two hot and powerful women tag teaming me,” Claude sighed dramatically.

“Can the theatrics, Sylvain, and answer the damn question,” Edelgard snapped.

“All right, all right, ice queen. I came here for one purpose: to expand Fodlan’s horizons. This society is close minded and cruel to its fellow man, and if I am one of the powerful elite, I can shape this land in wiser directions, wouldn’t you say?” Claude asked. Edelgard scoffed.

“As if one man could make a difference. Fodlan is rotten to the core, and you need massive reforms to get what you’re hoping for. Besides, I wouldn’t dare unleash the ignorant masses on foreign soil. The last time that happened, we got Duscur,” Edelgard said.

“Ooh, careful there, precious. Talk like that in this particular building, and that Imperial throne of yours might find itself with a different occupant,” Claude sang, and Edelgard turned away for nearly a minute. When she turned back with hints of frustration still lining her face, she launched a slap to knock the smirk off Claude’s face.

“Listen up, Claude. Your scheme of playing the jokester over the entire monastery isn’t going to work on me. Your mind is far too cunning and manipulative for such tactics. You have the potential to go far on your own merit, and the faith you inspire is a powerful weapon at your disposal,” Edelgard said.

“A weapon you would do well to borrow, sweetie. When was the last time you had a fair conversation with any of the people you call friends?” Claude asked.

“You… let me finish first. You could do anything, Claude. And if I see that what you’re doing is making the world worse, I am going to put a stop to it,” Edelgard growled.

“And why can’t you accept that what I’ve chosen to do isn’t going to turn out like that? A noble goal worthy of all the effort I am putting in, rather than a lofty one that threatens us all. Baby steps, is it not called? You would do well to keep your head down and not butt in on other schemes beyond your understanding, Fire Emperor,” Claude said.

“Fire… Emperor?” Edelgard asked, sliding away just a little bit.

“That’s what you’ll be remembered as. The Emperor who stepped back as her precious Empire went up in flames of her own creation. Go set up your kindling, El. There’s a lot of praise for someone coming in to put it all out,” Claude told her, his smile not quite looking so friendly anymore.

“Don’t you call me El,” Edelgard snarled, before storming from the room, crashing into several desks and benches on the way out.

“...That was strange,” Claude remarked.

“Fire Emperor, Claude? Really? I listened to that explanation and still don’t get how you came up with that,” Zelda said.

“I can’t help it if my mind stumbles across such eloquent symbolism as it pleases. Still, though… I don’t like how that girl thinks. There are other solutions to her problem than a full scale reset,” Claude said.

“So now that this conversation is only being attended by your beloved Teach, I assume there’s going to be some discussion of answers to those questions you decided not to share with Edelgard? I’m interested in the answers, of course, since that was quite the conversation to have to keep a hold of them,” Zelda told him.

“Ah, so that is your opinion of her, is it? What happened to your golden boy of the Golden Deer?” Claude asked, the more friendly but still mildly unnerving smirk reappearing.

“I have the same question,” Zelda said plainly. Claude’s facade faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that at this point in the narrative, Claude has never met the Flame Emperor.


End file.
